


Misplaced Anger

by Tkhan0



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Hellbent Spoilers, Hellbent compliant, Lewis-centric, obviously whatever follows is just my interpretation, others are there but not directly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: Lewis finally gets what he wants, only to realize he never truly wanted it in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

Anger. Seething Hatred. Blinding Rage. For the months that followed after his death he allowed these feelings to grow and fester until these emotions alone drove Lewis' every action. So intense were these feelings that it was no surprise when he discovered the ghostly powers that manifested from them. He was ready to use every power to his advantage.  
  
He would get revenge on the one he had once called a friend.  
  
His rage only increased tenfold at the first sight of the traitor. Acting like nothing had ever happened. Well he wouldn't let him get away with it.  
  
Well that was until _she_ got in the way. For a brief moment he stopped in his tracks. No longer engulfed in blinding rage or fiery hatred. For the first time in months he felt an intense longing and tender feelings at the sight of his past-lover. He reached out for her, his anchor instictively extending out to her on it's own. She would help him. She would listen. Tender, caring, gentle Vivi. In that moment he wanted nothing more than for her to understand and for her to brighten his non-existant life once again.  
  
But all that was ripped away in a matter of moments, replaced by that all too well known fury when the traitor ran off with her and took away everything he had once again. He watched forlornly as the van sped away and he lost his chance at reuniting with the one person who mattered most to him.

* * *

  
For awhile he was lost, devastated by his failure, but the sensation of touch broke him out of his stupor and barring the encounter with the weird tree chick, he was greeted with the brilliant blue that reminded him of the love and passion that he wished to once again feel.  
  
Once again such tender feelings were quickly squashed out by the bigger ever-present hatred brought on full force by the nauseating bright orange mere moments later. He continued to look for his murderer with renewed vigor, already feeling more powerful by the minute.  
  
Arthur wouldn't get away this time, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

The white-hot fury that fueled his every action was easily channeled through the truck and on the open abadoned roads he managed to find his target with ease. All other thoughts left his mind as he barreled down on the lone van. At long last it would happen.  
  
Keeping on it, he drove the van off the road. And sure enough he was finally able to get his target right where he wanted them. No more running. No more hiding. No more escaping. His murderer had reached the literal and metaphorical end of the road and careened right off the edge into his hands. He plucked the defenseless vermin right from his seat and reveled in the fear and horror he expressed as he came to and realized he was done for.  
  
There was something liberating about throwing the man who took your life into an abyss but that was too quick a punishment for the revenge he sought. No, Arthur had to _pay_. His last moments would be best fit repenting atop the same ledge Lewis lost his life from. And he'd take everything away from Arthur in the exact same manner Arthur had done to him.  
  
Arthur struggled uselessly in his grip, but that only served to anger him further. What right did this murderous scum have to cling on to life when he had taken his?  
  
This had gone on long enough.  
  
Lewis focused his energy on forming his face, determined on staring his killer dead in the eyes before dropping him without mercy and completing the circle.  
  
Yet... what was supposed to be a liberating and satisfying ending quickly morphed into regret and even dismay. For instead of shock or terror there was only confusion, and a bewildered "Lewis?" Instead of futile resistance until the bitter end he was met with resigned compliance as Arthur stopped struggling entirely, not even so much as a scream erupted from him as he was let go. Remorse crept in as Lewis watched the man he had once called friend falling to death by his own hands.  
  
What had he done? How long had he longed for this very moment? Yet, instead of satisfaction, guilt crashed over him, weighing on him like chains. He had become the very thing he hated with blinding fury- a murderer. And it wasnt until immediately after the blinding rage left him that he realized the severity of what he just did.  
  
So it was with great dismay, instead of glee, that he watched Arthur meet his demise.  
  
Only then did he realize that the one thing he wanted above anything else was a reason why.  
  
And the one person with the answer never got the chance to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to just accept the idea that arthur will die in the next episode so I created an alternate ending to this fic.


	2. Alternate Ending

Remorse crept in as Lewis watched the man he had once called friend falling to death by his own hands.  
  
What had he done? How long had he longed for this very moment? Yet, instead of satisfaction, guilt crashed over him, weighing on him like chains. He had become the very thing he hated with blinding fury- a murderer. And it wasnt until immediately after the blinding rage left him that he realized the severity of what he had done.  
  
Only then did he realize that the one thing he wanted above anything else was a reason why.  
  
And the one person with the answer would never get the chance to tell him thanks to him.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
In that moment of hesitation he faltered, losing his grip on the manifestation he had been maintaining.  
  
The all-too-familiar sound of flesh tearing Lewis had been bracing himself for never came, instead replaced with the clunk of a body hitting metal. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of the inside of the truck trailer. Relief washed over him at the thought that he hadnt become a murderer. Looking towards his would-be victim he was caught off guard by the way Arthur was staring at him intensely. All the fear and terror he had seen just moments prior was replaced with an eerie blankness. Just when it seemed like the silence would stretch on forever the stareoff was interrupted by the unmistakeable bang of a shotgun.  
  
_Vivi!_  
  
Lewis broke away from the staredown, concern for Vivi over-powering his need for answers and his determination to get them from Arthur. He may no longer want to murder him, but that didnt mean he forgave him. But Vivi was more important; he could deal with Arthur later. Somehow he doubted he'd go anywhere, but Lewis phased out of the truck trailer, closing the door behind him anyway for good measure.  
  
He had a lot to think about before he was ready to confront Arthur again anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea that the cave is just a manifestation is definitely not original, and not even my favortie interpretation but it was the best alternative ending I could come up with so this is what you get.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
